wildstaronlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Guild:Exterminatus (Hazak EU)
About Exterminatus A long time ago (2007) Exterminatus was formed under the name Damned Souls in the MMORPG Warhammer Online. Over the last several years we’ve played various games that include titles such as: Aion, Star Wars: The Old Republic and Guild Wars 2. While MMORPG’s are our main focus, members also get together to play games like Team Fortress, Battlefield, Borderlands and Diablo. Based in Europe (GMT/UTC) we have gathered members from all over and a lot of them have stuck with us throughout the years. We’re a mature (18+) community that attracts many gamers who are looking for a place that doesn’t uphold a ‘hardcore’ attitude, but still wants to get things done and organizes to do so. Based on that mentality we raid, quest and take charge in a player-versus-player environment. Whatever we do, we do it to have fun and the social aspect of gaming together is very important. We don’t just talk in game; we also use Team Speak and have a very active forum on our website with topics that range from game-related articles to fun remarks. No matter what we always understand that work, education and family come first. It’s why we built this community together and why everyone chips in when they can. Teamwork is essential and one of our most important values (so don’t expect a Leeroy Jenkins!). We have a lot of experience in organizing and leading events in both Player-versus-Environment and Player-versus-Player, but also crazy ones such as Races and Treasure hunts. We do things with a passion, but definitely also a few laughs. We always set out to achieve our goals and we always accomplish them. What do we offer? An experienced gaming community with members from all types of gaming backgrounds. We will assist players with the attunement progression so you can also join in the fun! We currently have 2 raiding groups heading into the latest raiding content, with players with mixed backgrounds such as Hardcore and Casual Players! We have a dedicated Teamspeak3 server and website where you can have a chat, laughs and chill with our members! If you love the game as much as we do! Then you will love our guild too, we do everything humanly possible! Guild Events The officers have been working hard to keep the guild interested in the game with events on a daily basis! This includes, PvE Content (Dungeons / Adventures / Shiphands / World Bosses / Raiding) and PvP Content (Warplots, Rated Battlegrounds and Practise Battlegrounds). How to Join If you're interested in joining a well organised gaming community visit our website to fill out a quick Application Form. Weekly Raid Schedule :3-4 Days a week from 7pm to 10pm GMT :* Wednesday :* Thursday :* Sunday :* Monday Weekly PvP Schedule :Warplots and Rated Battlegrounds 1-2 time's a week :* Fridays : : However we do as a guild run RBG's and PBG's outside of raiding. Raid Progression * Genetic Archives - Raid Group 1: 2/6 - Raid Group 2: 1/6 * Datascape - 0/9 External links * Exterminatus.eu * twitter.com